


Submission

by WantonLewdity



Series: Breaking the Wonder Woman [1]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Breathplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, He’s trying to to break her and she’s into it essentially, Inappropriate use of the lasso of truth, PWP, Rope Bondage, Smut, dubcon, essentially lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonLewdity/pseuds/WantonLewdity
Summary: The Lasso of Hestia compels the truth.





	Submission

Diana strained against the lasso, but as she did, it burned hotter and pulled tighter, slowly cutting off her airflow. Her whole body was on fire, a deep ache, a need for release. Beneath her skirt, she could feel her wetness soaking through as the lasso made it harder and harder to breathe.

 

“What is your name?” The voice came from the darkness, accompanied by a light tug on the lasso. As the question was asked, the rope grew warm, slowly building to an unbearable heat.

“I am Diana of Themyscira!”

 

The rope sent fire through her body, the warmth becoming an inferno inside her, the damp in her skirt now running down her legs.

 

“The lasso of Hestia compels the truth. What is your name?”

 

“D-Diana… of Themyscira.” The fire coursed through her again. She wanted to scream, to let herself go and give in, but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t give herself the pleasure.

 

Him. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure.

 

Diana drew as deep a breath as she could. She knew the answer her tormentor was looking for, the answer she desperately wanted to give.

But if she did… nothing would ever be the same.

 

“I will not ask a third time.”

 

Diana deflated, the tension melting out of her. She released the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

 

“Nothing. I have no name. I am no one.”

 

A deep, guttural laugh echoed around the room. Before, it had been like nails on a chalkboard. Now, it was warmth, safety, home.

 

“Will you submit, child?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The woman who used to be Diana Prince opened her eyes and stared at the rope on the ground. It had come off her when she admitted she had no name.

She had submitted of her own will, uncompelled by the lasso.

 

The restraints holding her up snapped open, and she fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face, not of fear or sorrow, but of relief. Relief at accepting who she was, at knowing she would be well looked after at the hands of her new masters.

 

Steppenwolf kneeled down and took her chin gently in his hands. She gazed up at him with love and longing, the way they all did in the end. 

 

The Wonder Woman would make a fine addition to his collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have been looking at some of mosq’s work lately. Why do you ask?


End file.
